


Singin' in the Rain

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Let Me Be Your Future [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've finally gotten to meet for a few short days; Poe's made it memerable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singin' in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannibal_X_Will](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibal_X_Will/gifts).



> _Happy year anniversary, K; so sorry your present fucked up, I promise I'll get it to you eventually haha. Hope this suffices x_

Poe grasped onto Finn’s hand as they walked through the busy London streets, dodging around the people that were flooding the sidewalks. People were rushing to work on the dull Saturday morning; tourists made their way to museums, and street vendors were trying to sell their merchandise – all whilst glancing at the gloomy, grey clouds above the city.  
  
“Poe, I swear we’re going the wrong way to the Natural History Museum.” Finn frowned as they passed the tube station that he was _more_ than sure was the one they had used to get to their current location.  
  
“No, no, the map said it was this way!” Poe smiled at his boyfriend, squeezing his hand a little bit. “I’m sure we’ll come across it soon.”  
  
Finn couldn’t help but chuckle at Poe’s ever so sure smile and he let himself fall into pace beside the other man. They fell into a comfortable silence – well, comfortable other than Poe’s incessant singing under his breath, keeping time with whatever song was playing in the earphone that was settled in his right ear.  
  
They continued walking, still no museum coming into sight, and Finn got increasingly concerned that they were still walking in the wrong direction. He was about to mention it once more, when there was a resounding boom and the heavens opened.  
  
Large, fat rain drops fell from the sky and onto Finn’s disapproving face. Letting go of Poe’s had for a moment, he scrabbled in his messenger bag for the umbrella he had, luckily, thought to pack that morning before looking up – to panic.  
  
Poe was nowhere in sight, in a town that neither of them knew – and then he was there, grinning like mad man. His hair was soaked already, sticking to his forehead as he tilted his head up to the sky. For a moment, he stood with his arms outstretched, his hoodie getting soaked within seconds.   
  
“I told you to bring a coat, Poe.”  
  
“Don’t need one!”  
  
Finn rolled his eyes at the childish tone that slipped from the man’s lips, but he couldn’t help but laugh at it. Poe blinked his eyes rapidly against the rain and Finn tilted his head, before chuckling, shaking in the cold.  
  
“Get under the umbrella, Poe! You’ll catch a cold!”  
  
“Never!”  
  
Poe started walking fast through the rain, grin plastered onto his face. Finn sighed and hurried after him, trying to get close enough to get the umbrella over both of them.  
  
All of a sudden, Poe started singing out loud, almost shouting the words to the song he was listening to over the roar of the traffic, and the loud hustle of the people walking past them. Strangers stared at him with raised eyebrows, and Finn felt himself blushing from secondary embarrassment.   
  
“Poe, come on! Get under the umbrella or you’re going to catch a cold!”  
  
But Poe didn’t _care_.  
  
He kept running and singing, spinning under the droplets that soaked him before finally, finally, Finn cleared his throat.  
  
“Hey, Michael Jackson; why don’t we head back to the Travel Lodge? I don’t think we’re going to get to the museum today, we should just head back to the room until our trains.”  
  
Poe turned with a large grin on his face, and ran to Finn. Before the elder man realised what was happening, Poe’s arms were around his waist and their lips were being pressed together.  
  
They stayed that way; their lips pressing together, heads tilting as the kiss got deeper, their teeth beginning to clack together. Finn leant his head back, and Poe stepped back into the rain once more, turning on the spot and heading for the nearest tube station.  
  
The journey to the Travel Lodge was stressful, taking almost an hour for the tube to get there, but they rested together, curled up on the bed, watching YouTube videos before they made the short journey to the train station in almost silence.   
  
Poe walked Finn to his platform, hand in hand, squeezing it here and there. His train wasn’t for another half an hour; it had been the earliest he could book, and so he turned to face Finn once more as the taller man’s train pulled into the station.  
  
Their lips met once more, before their heads tilted, foreheads pressed together.  
  
“I’m going to miss you.”  
  
“We’ll be online, chatting, all the time. We can meet up again soon, as well, Poe.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
The sound of the train blowing its whistle, indicating its readiness to go made Finn jump backwards and he hastily grabbed the handle of his suitcase.  
  
Leaning in one more time, Poe and Finn pressed their lips together before Finn dashed off to jump onto his train.  
  
Stood on the platform, Poe shoved his hand in his pocket whilst the other waved at Finn through the window of the train as it started moving, speeding up as it left the station. Sighing softly, he grabbed his backpack, hitched it up onto his back and made his way to his own platform, to plug his earphones in and relax on a chair.  
  
Two days later, he developed a cold.  
Two days later, he may have scathed over that tiny little detail in his conversation to Finn.


End file.
